Family
by Sh4rky-Sm1l3
Summary: I wanted fluffy Spideypool Eleanor! This was inspired by a picture I saw on DA. "Hey! Uncle Spidey, my daddy said I should call you mommy!" said the brunette in Deadpool's arms. "Ah," was all Peter said as he watched the scene, he could feel an incoming headache, "Wade what is this?" asked Peter, pinching the bridge of his nose and exhaling, trying to calm his nerves.


"Hey! Uncle Spidey, my daddy said I should call you mommy!" said the brunette in Deadpool's arms.

"Ah," was all Peter said as he watched the scene, he could feel an incoming headache, "Wade what is this?" asked Peter, pinching the bridge of his nose and exhaling, trying to calm his nerves.

"Not this! Ellie! And she's our child," replied Wade cheerfully, setting his daughter down on her feet. The girl looked up to her dad than back to the person her dad called "Spidey", silently humming as she watched the two bicker.

She used to be a reserved girl, but her mother had taught her to be outspoken, to stand up for her beliefs and to cherish the people who deserved her love, after her mother's death and the constant hopping from foster home to foster home, it had made her innocent behavior disappear. She had learned to grow up, learned that she had to start enduring things differently if not she'd be swallowed up by the world and its madness. At the young age of eight she had come to realize that she didn't have anyone else, she only had herself to seek comfort, until her father showed up that is. She has never seen his face, and he refused to let her see beneath the mask, beneath the red suit, it made her curious, made her wonder why he wouldn't let her see his face.

She wanted to know if she had any noticeable traits from him, maybe his eyes, or his nose, her face structure, anything that assured her that this man was her dad and not some random person that her mother had confused. When she demanded an explanation, he just told her that she would run away in fear if he allow her to see, back then she had countered that she wouldn't that he was her father and that she would love him no matter what. He had only chuckled slightly and gave her a definite "No.", so she stopped pushing it. It hurt that he wouldn't trust her enough, but if her father was afraid that she'd run away from him…well it struck a chord within her.

As the days became weeks, and the weeks became months she had built a decent relationship with her father, he was nothing but loving with her, and although his violent nature does unnerve her a bit, she wouldn't trade for anything in the world the moments she has spent with the man. She had also become very protective of her father; she wanted him to trust her and to know that she would never abandon him, even if he, himself, had before (unknowingly). But he must have had a reason, a reason she never asked for but she didn't care at this point. All she knew was that she loved her father dearly; that both had wounds in their hearts and that the only way to survive together would be by sticking together, and healing those heart wounds together.

Shaking her head, she looked back at the bickering couple; her father seemed very fond of the man in the red and blue suit, "Uncle Spidey" as she had nicknamed him from previous short encounters. Her dad spoke about him with glee, about the mischief he would cause for the young man, and how said man would do anything to try to get away with him. At first, she was skeptical about the man, he didn't sound like someone who wanted to be around her dad; however after seeing him interact with her dad she gave him the benefit of the doubt.

It was her father's excited voice what had drawn her out of her room, she quietly observed as the man in the red and blue suit gave her dad a package of sorts. Her father, being his usual self threw the package over his shoulder and proceeded to harass—that was the best word she could describe with, her father's actions—the smaller male. The man in the red and blue suit started to push away from her dad, loudly protesting, and trying to break free from her dad's hold; however after a solid five minutes of useless trashing, he sighed and gave up. Her dad gave a cheer of victory before setting down the smaller man, once free the smaller man smacked her dad's should before turning and leaving their house, muttering under his breath which made her dad beam at him.

Ellie had decided to go back to her room and wait until either her dad barged into her room, or until she got hungry. After a while, and deep thinking between her options, she decided against waiting for her dad to pull the door off its hinges, and so she made her way down the stairs and came to see her father preparing supper. He was extra cheerful that day, she would have attributed it to anything else but the meeting her dad had with "Uncle Spidey" earlier that day; she didn't question it though and acted as she had never seen anything.

Now that she watched those two interact once again, she started to be a little more lenient towards "Uncle Spidey", certainly after years of working with her dad, he wouldn't just try to break it off now, if he did she would make sure " Uncle Spidey" paid the price for hurting her daddy.

"If daddy will be daddy and Uncle Spidey will be mommy, then I want a sibling!" declared Eleanor solemnly. It made both men turn and stare wide-eyed at the child, before Deadpool started to grin widely.

Turning to his "Spidey", Deadpool asked "Well? You can't certainly say no to her-"

"No."

"Mean! How mean! Spidey! That is mean!" said Deadpool as he instantly went to his daughter's side and hugged her tightly.

"Then let's get a dog!" demanded Eleanor, flailing her arms in protest as her father held her by her middle.

"Wha- no, Eleanor, you certainly can't be serious…you do realize what all this implies, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I want Spidey to be my mommy…or dad…unless of course you really don't love my daddy?" she asked, with a hint of astonishment and hopefulness. After living with her daddy for a while she adopted his dramatic nature.

Looking into those hopeful eyes, and the damn idiot that she called father, Peter really couldn't say no to her. But if he did go along with their whims that would mean Wade would certainly try to move in with him, he had enough trouble keeping him away while they lived separately, living in the same household would only cause more trouble. On the other hand, Peter really couldn't deny that after years of working with Wade, he had grown fond of him, his daughter too seemed like a sweet child and-

"No! Peter think! Do not let their little act get to you!" he scolded himself internally. He was about to talk some sense into the two people in front of him when he saw Eleanor's shoulder slump forward.

"You don't care about my daddy? But daddy always talked about you with so much love!"

"E-eleanor! I think we have to go!" said Deadpool feeling flustered at his daughter's outburst, not that he was going to deny it, and he had told Peter just how appealing he was to him (of course Peter just pretended to never hear him). He had originally intended for this to be a joke, but it seemed that Eleanor was either being really serious or she's really playing out her character. But if Eleanor was being serious, than for how long has she wanted a mother figure in her life? He knew that he could only give his child all he could to the best of his abilities, but a mother figure…he wasn't too sure. Deciding to give it more thought once they were back in their house, Deadpool picked up his daughter and got ready to leave.

"If we are getting a dog, we are also getting a cat. And you better call me 'Dad' not 'Mommy'," came Peter's response. It startled both Eleanor and Deadpool to no end. Turning around, Deadpool gave Peter a bewildered look.

"Spidey…"

"We'll have to live separately for a while until we find a good enough place to stay," came Peter's offhanded reply.

"You're serious?" asked Eleanor hopefully.

"…Yeah, sure. Why not?"

Eleanor turned to her dad, who was still looking at Peter with a look of astonishment or as much astonishment as the mask allowed to be shown. Smiling she wiggled out his grasp and ran up to Peter, hugging his waist tightly.

"Please take care of us," she whispered softly against his middle.

"Yeah," said Peter with a small smile as he returned the embrace. He looked up at Wade who was still staring at them. Snorting and rolling his eyes, Peter motioned for Wade to come closer.

"Are you really going to just stand there or are we going to start looking like a family for a change?" said Peter sarcastically.

Shaking his head, Deadpool grinned widely once again, before making his way to his daughter and Peter, enveloping both in a hug that lifted them off their feet. He started to laugh jovially, it felt like a dream but Peter punching his shoulder half-heartedly while demanding to be put down confirmed to him that he was not dreaming. All that mattered right now was this moment, Eleanor's mirthful laugh and Peter's warmth.


End file.
